Ivan and Ash
by xLateLastNightx
Summary: Ally moves to Canada thinking she is safe...(Ally's POV)


It hasn't been long since I moved in to my new home in Ottawa, Canada from it being the capital it was a nice place it would snow but I found it peaceful. My mother would stay in touch call me every Friday she would call me you know too check how I was. Lately she has been hearing some 'accidents' have been appearing around town I never really watch the news so what every she was talking about never worried me I should of listen to her. It was a Sunday I woke up like normal have a cup of tea but something was odd today my eye's fell upon a small slip of paper that was on my kitchen desktop. My eye's stayed staring at the paper nobody lived in my home it was just me and my Alaskan Husky called Husky I was never good at naming things once I had a pet rock and I called that thing 'Stone'. Any way I finished my cup of tea and slipped the piece of paper in front of me and slowly started it read it "Watch the news" I slowly read piece of paper. Watch the news? Why would I want to watch that waste of time but I decided to do watch I was told and strolled my way to the TV and looked around for that damn remote. I rummaged around for a few seconds till I heard a sudden CLICK as I heard the TV switch on and the daily report was heard I decided to sit my self down to watch and listen. 

Early this morning a young woman has been bitterly murdered in Ottawa. Her body was burnt with a few cuts that was located at her nape to her pelvis and her organs has been dragged arose the body and around her making some kind of paten. On the walls around the body was Bloody hand prints, faces of each emotion like what you would see at a play and written on each wall was different sentences witch was written French "Avez-vous vu ce qui s'est passé? Elle devenait à ma faço…donc je me suis débarrassé de son. J'aime la façon don't elle a crié et prié pour la pitié qu'il avait de la musique à mes oreilles".

The reporter paused for a moment he seemed cold even wrapped up in his fabric.

The police are translating the note right now. And look it is the head of the police officer Ad-

My TV gave off static and wasn't able to hear them but something caught my eye. In the corner where a lone window that shows the garden was a person standing there staring at the camera nobody saw him, I could only make out a few of the details: a pail grey mask with a Black marker over the eye's so seeing the colour of them was impossible the detail, a cartoonish like grin was on drawn on the mask but what made me noticed the most was there was a blue tear drawn on the left cheek and the eyebrows looked like they was curled in to a sad droopy look. Next was he was wearing a naïve scarf witch must of went to his knee cap. Lastly he was wearing some kind of tanned winter coat like a military uniform witch had a bright orange patch with the red maple leaf stitched on his arm, he carried on staring at the camera then cocked his head to the side then walked away. As he vanished the static stopped and I could hear the News reporter speak again. I thought it was some teenager playing a prank and let it pass me as I finally found the remote hidden away behind the sofa I switched the TV off and went to collect the paper at the door.

Husky was sat next to the door staring at the door like he was waiting for something…why I won't act with any Paranormal crap but a slip of paper flew from under my door "well somebody don't like using letter boxers" I mutter to my self and I lift the paper up at first I found it quite hard to read from the hand writing looked like a adult let a five year old child write there day from it being like this I squinted "Oh, her sorrow was so crude 'spear me, I beg you to not harm me' she would cry. She was in pain from her lover leaving her so I decided to pull the switch, oh her screams was so calming it was like she was singing a song with a off-note. As I watched her burn I just remembered that the slaughter I did to her…oh how she looked like a roasting Lamb ready to gobble up now my fear reader Don't sleep you never know that I might be lurking around" I cringed who ever is playing this joke has a dark sense of humour. Was that the thing at the window? At the bottom it was sighed '- Ivan'.

Who ever this Ivan was much be playing a sick joke on me, I know I shouldn't do what I done next but I needed to know what was going on I got dressed and dashed out the house to see the house witch the murder started. But as I thought the police was there snooping around trying to crack the case I thought it was helpless so I turned to see something that chills me to the bone. Not far away was that thing but looked different his mask had a cartoonish frown, his eye brows looked happy and on his right cheek was a yellow star, could this be Ivan? Or was it that thing I saw on TV nerveless that thing standing by the street light stared at me cocked his head to the right this time and as the other one did he walked away and vanished. After that I strolled my way home expecting the 'HELLO MASTER I MISSED YOU!' from my dog as I opened the door but Husky never ran to me…he is not even here I closed my door and started to search for the pooch not knowing any thing could strike.

I checked high and low for Husky I called out for him even after a hour worth of looking I knew what had happened, one of those two men stole my dog as a warning for what's to come "those sick people, what do they want with my dog?" I muttered under my breath my head felt dizzy and my feet feel strangely light "I just need a rest" I tell my self with a loud sigh as I stumbled to my room. I looked around hoping nothing strange is lurking around, I looked under the bed nothing but old socks that have no pears I swallowed and looked at the wardrobe nothing would jump out at me right? I took my chance and opened it to see what I thought would have been a waste of time, covering every inch of the back was little yellow sticky notes with each one making out a few words "Madame we are sorry but you know to much" to much? What do you mean I know too much?

Just before I could know what was going on a loud SNAP was heard behind me. As I twisted my body to face the sound. The two masked men stood there scarfs seem to be knotted together "she knows to much" "and she seems to know two little" one after another they speak while now and then they twist there words I was paralyzed by fear there eye's seem bore right in to me I could only gasp out forgotten words begging for mercy "look she's scared" one of them said in a loud tone "she needs comforting" the other would speak with a quite tone. The quite one was haft a head taller then the other one he must be older "W-who are you two?" I asked my voice was coated in fear and they just looked at each other then back at me cocking there head to the side. "We are Ivan and Ash" the smaller one blurted out. Soon they begin to argue with each other and used this to my chance to dash for it and I took my chance and rushed out from the home but then I suddenly black out hearing the two of them chatter "she is a fool" one whispered "she can not escape her death" the other cackled loudly. 

That was it I was caught.

_Early this after noon the body of Ally witter was found. Her body was covered in cuts with a note that reads "she asked for it". The police are trying there best to solve this case; we will come back when there is an update. Thank you Aden later to night there wa-_

In the background of the crime seen, stood two men who was wearing masks staring at the camera then slowly walked away. 


End file.
